nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3: Another Idiot Has Come!!
'Another Idiot Has Come!! '(またバカが増えた!! Mata Baka ga Fueta!!) is the third episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the third episode overall. Synopsis Seitarou Tanabata has difficulty dealing with Cell 13 due to their persistent bullying and appeals to Hajime Sugoroku for help. Tsukumo, a repeat offender and escapee, is transferred to cell thirteen but moved to cell eleven after conspiring to break out with Jyugo. Meanwhile, Nanba Prison prepares for New Year's. Summary Momoko Hyakushiki prepares to receive a new transfer inmate to the prison. Meanwhile, Seitarou Tanabata appears sobbing before Hajime Sugoroku and claims that cell thirteen have been bullying him continuously, and that he hasn't the courage to face them. Unsympathetic, Hajime suggests that he resorts to violence to make them obedient. On his next round, Seitarou is once again bullied and intimidated by the cell until he flees, sobbing, and begs Hajime for help once more. After scolding him, Hajime advises him on how to manipulate the inmates into behaving based on their personal weaknesses before departing to meet the warden. In her office, Momoko informs Hajime of the new inmate who she wants placed in cell thirteen. This confuses Hajime, as the cell already holds several inmates; Momoko explains that she wants to see whether the inmates will remain quiet under the new transfer's influence given his own record of captures and escapes. She watches Hajime in captivation as he leaves. Back in building thirteen, Hajime encounters Seitarou who claims to have "befriended" the inmates due to what he was taught, though Hajime reasons that the inmates are merely using Seitarou as an errand boy and informs him of the new inmate. As Jyugo, Rock, Nico and Uno discuss their future cellmate, Hajime brings Tsukumo to the cell. Rock, Nico and Uno believe him to be a ninja or shinobi due to his outfit and mannerisms and are instantly besotted with him; Jyugo remains unimpressed and asks him why he was arrested. Tsukumo reveals that he was arrested on suspicion of trespassing despite his secretive shinobi training, and that he broke out of multiple jails using various ninjitsu techniques. Realizing that Jyugo is also a renowned jailbreaker, he mocks him into a jailbreaking contest which they continue to plan for the rest of the day, subsequently shunning Seitarou's offers of friendship until he runs sobbing to Hajime's office. Hajime is soon suspicious of what the cell is up to. At midnight, Jyugo and Tsukumo begin their contest with Uno, Nico and Rock following them as judges. Jyugo notices that Tsukumo has merely been following him the entire time, eventually suggesting that he wins by default as a result. They are soon cornered by an angry Hajime; while Uno, Nico and Rock claim that they aren't in the wrong, Tsukumo attempts to attack the supervisor. He uses a variety of ninjitsu techniques which are considered impressive by Uno, Nico and Rock but ultimately fail, ending in him accidentally getting trapped after spreading his Makibish around himself instead of Hajime. Sometime later, Yamato Godai and Seitarou review camera footage in the guard room and notice that Tsukumo is posing in front of every hidden camera. Hajime informs them that Tsukumo will be transferred to cell eleven after picking up the weapons he scattered. The next morning, Yamato unexpectedly enters building thirteen on horseback and announces their preparations for the upcoming New Year. Uno, Nico and Rock become excited at the prospect of a Japanese New Year's celebration, but are disappointed when Seitarou tells them it traditionally involves cleaning. As the guards are in charge of cleaning headquarters, Samon and Hajime clean Momoko's office; Momoko watches Hajime keenly the entire time, which only serves to intimidate him. Sometime later, the supervisors hold a meeting with Momoko where they discuss the New Year's Celebration, a tournament. Back in cell thirteen, the inmates discuss the New Year's celebrations so far and the events of the previous year as Hajime rings the New Year's bell. Still entranced by him, Momoko puts him down to compete with cell thirteen after remembering his objections to doing so during the meeting. As Jyugo, Nico, Uno and Rock decide to break out to mark the start of the year, inmates in the rest of the prison prepare to compete in the upcoming New Year's Tournament. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1